


Welcome Home

by JJKMagic



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: First Kiss, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 20:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18630631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJKMagic/pseuds/JJKMagic
Summary: He didn't know how he was alive or why, only that he was... and that there was someone somewhere he wanted to return to.Translation into Русский available.Written for SpardaWeek Day 1.





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> The Fix-It fic that was a long time coming xD  
> Also a cheap way of buying myself more time to work on my other fics xD
> 
> Self-edited, not beta-ed, so let's hope I didn't miss anything too bad~
> 
> Русский translation available on [ficbook](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8196415).

The sunlight was awfully bright against his eyes. That was what tempted him to open them blearily, looking around, his mind blank.

Who...? What?

Sensation returned to him first: his limbs stiff, his eyes burning even after blinking several times. Then came the memories, a flood of them: muddled, incoherent, _illogical_ , and V, now aware of himself, looked around once more.

He was sure he shouldn't be able to do so. He was sure he shouldn't _be_ at all.

How long—

"How long have I..."

‘ _About a day, Shakespeare.’_

V's eyes widened at the voice in his head, looking down at the dark marks on his skin.

"You are here, too?"

‘ _We sure are, complete and everything!’_

"How?"

‘ _No freaking clue.’_

As expected then. Where had they come from? This wasn’t even anywhere near to where the Qliphoth had been.

Had the Qliphoth been dealt with? He had to assume so. Their surroundings looked perfectly normal, so the worlds had obviously not been merged. But most importantly—

"Where are we?"

‘ _Not Redgrave, that's for sure. But another city you might_ just _find familiar.’_

The latter was said in an almost teasing tone that had V confused for all but a moment.

 _Fortuna?_ How had they gotten here?

At any rate, that at least made it clear where to go to get answers. His heart, freshly reborn with the rest of him, picked up at the thought, but there were more pressing matters and no time to pay that any mind.

He reached around instinctively until his hand landed on the familiar form of his cane. V didn't question it, at this point there was just no use in doing so, and used it to help him to his feet.

They were surprisingly stable, his whole body feeling light and capable apart from a few stiff joints.

"Well, I guess we better get going then."

 

\- - -

 

V looked upon the building for a long time, unmoving.

He wasn't hesitating so much as he was simply caught off-guard by the feelings that overcame him at the sight of it.

He had been here but a few times during the month after their initial encounter with Urizen, and only when his exhaustion and injuries had grown too severe to ignore. Yet it seemed like what little time he had spent here had been enough for him to consider this as something much more than a mere place for rest.

He had come _home_ his mind seemed to tell him.

As ludicrous as that notion was, he couldn't stop the warm feeling trying to swallow him whole, every fiber of his being yearning to walk through these doors once more, to rest, to simply _be_.

‘ _You gonna go in, Shakespeare? Or did you just discover your calling as a human pillar?’_

V couldn't help the smirk on his lips even as he was being mocked. Griffon was right, after all: no use in standing here all day when what he desired was so close.

_He who desires but act not..._

The door was open as he tried the handle, as it always was, swinging open before him as it would for anyone who sought help or a place of rest.

It was a risk for those who offered it, but oh so welcomed by those in need.

There wasn't much V needed right now, he thought, as his eyes fell upon the man in the hallway: silver-haired and restless, and apparently in the middle of fighting a losing battle against his own shoes.

V watched him give up on trying to slip into them and pull them on properly instead, with _two_ human hands. Wasn't that something?

"Sorry about that, did you need anyt—" The question was voiced as the man was still leaning over, dying off the moment he rose and saw just who had entered his home.

There wasn't much V could say, and probably so much he should.

"I'm back," he said instead, something so simple and yet somehow managing to encompass his feelings in all but three words.

Nero stared at him, blue eyes wide and uncomprehending. V could see the questions in them, _how_ and _why_ , and a myriad more. V recognized them because he asked himself the same.

Like himself, Nero settled for asking none of them, instead smiling softly, welcoming.

"Welcome home," he said, and V was embarrassed at the stutter of his own heart at hearing such simple words in return.

There truly was beauty in simplicity.

Nero walked up to him slowly, carefully, as if afraid the apparition in front of him might vanish with the smallest disturbance of air. He looked all over V, and he had to fight to stay still and not avert his gaze under the scrutiny. Nero's lips parted wordlessly and his hands tensed before suddenly reaching into his jacket. V could only look on in puzzlement as Nero apparently struggled for a moment before his hands returned with a bound book held between them.

"I guess that's yours," he said, apparently nonchalant and yet seeming somewhat embarrassed.

V's own eyes were wide, but he recovered quickly before accepting the book, reverent hands running over a familiar cover.

"You had this with you? All this time?"

Nero shrugged, failing at appearing nonchalant once more thanks to the faintest hint of pink on his cheeks.

"What else was I supposed to do?" he asked, not expecting an answer, "You were gone."

As he _still_ should be, but wasn't.

" _V_."

His name was statement and request both, and V could do naught but look at the man who had uttered it. There was no response, nothing to be said that wasn't conveyed by their eyes alone.

" _Nero_."

There was tension between them, always had been, but it was almost palpable now, on the cusp of breaking.

 _This_ time, though, there was no demon invasion to take precedence.

In the end it wasn't clear who moved first, maybe they both did. It didn't matter when Nero's lips found his, warm, slightly chapped and _perfect_.

V pressed in close, not sure if the soft sound of urgency was his or Nero's, but it didn't matter. Nothing did.

Nero's arms wrapped around his neck, clinging onto the back of his head. V moved to mirror the gesture, circling his arms around Nero's waist, book all but forgotten for the moment as was the soft clunk as it dropped to the floor.

In the end it had survived much worse than this, but V still felt bad. _Later_ anyway, when things apart from Nero, his warmth, his lips, _his body against V's_ , started mattering again. Right now they didn't as V broke the kiss to nuzzle against Nero, wanting to do both but failing, pressing ever closer instead. Doing anything to satisfy those feelings threatening to overwhelm him.

Closer, _closer_ , his mind urged him, but there was no more space between them.

He raised a hand to cup Nero's face, marveling at his smooth skin, the soft tickle of hair at his neck, and pressed his forehead to his.

" _Nero_ ," he breathed once more without reason, just because he felt he had to, receiving nothing but a soft, needy sound that Nero would deny until the end of days in return.

When V looked down upon him he saw Nero's eyes closed in bliss, his hands still holding on tight, and the sight diminished all trace of reservation still left in V.

V nipped at that full bottom lip once, earning another soft sound, before running his tongue across the seam in-between. Nero's lips parted at once, allowing him entry, and V took full advantage.

His tongue sinking into that hot wetness felt like heaven, and when Nero's tongue pressed up against his he groaned low and deep. It felt like perfection, felt like _coming home_.

It ended all too soon when the need to breathe arose, and V pressed one last kiss to Nero's lips before withdrawing completely.

Nero's eyes opened, lips swollen and wet with saliva and his face redder than V had ever seen it. He looked absolutely stunning.

"That's new," Nero mused, eyes wide and sparkling as he looked up at him.

"What is?" V asked, an amused smile on his face, too happy to bother hiding it.

"I never noticed before. You're taller than me," Nero said, seemingly remembering something the next moment, "That explains why it's such a bitch to carry you. You're not heavy, you're just tall as fuck."

And V laughed, couldn't help it, though the sound was foreign even to his own ears.

It was just such a _Nero_ thing to say.

"Is that a problem?" he asked once his amusement had died down to a smile again.

"Nah," Nero grinned, "just unusual."

It took another moment before either of them had the presence of mind to disentangle, two pair of arms clearly hesitant to let go.

Once they did V bent down to pick up his book gingerly, fingers brushing imaginary dust off the cover.

"Where is Dante?" Nero asked, making V pause.

And here he had hoped Nero could answer that question.

"Is he not back yet?"

He had no idea where the devil hunter was. Honestly he had no idea where his "original" was either, or even how much time had passed. All he had was the faintest feeling that _he_ was there while all trace of Urizen was gone. A mystery for another day, he figured.

"Then I am sure he will be soon," V said, not knowing where that certainty came from, nor if he actually believed it.

Nero sighed.

"I guess..." He looked at V, and the remaining pink on his cheeks did nothing to alleviate the sudden severity in his gaze. "You're going to stay though, right?"

V couldn't help it, like he couldn't help so many things around the younger man: his expression softened, touched by the other's worry, despite it being unfounded.

"I have nowhere else to go," he said simply.

And wasn't that the truth?

Nero's expression brightened again, a small, almost bashful smile replacing the worried frown.

"Good," he said before backpedaling at the implication, "I mean! You know..."

V could only smile, already growing used to the temptation to do so and not minding in the slightest.

"I understand what you mean."

"Good. Well then. I guess I said so before but I'll say it again," he announced and his smile was almost blindingly bright.

" _Welcome home, V_."

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, leave a kudos or comment, and feel free to yell at me on [tumblr](http://jjkmagic.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/JJKMagic) if you feel like it~
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome!
> 
> Written for SpardaWeek on Twitter.


End file.
